utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kane Alekz
Voice Configuration This Vb is a Tripitch VCV kana encoded (A2,G3,D4) the release song and download link can be found here Due to some phonemes errors like ら you can put the pitch you liek after the phoneme name It has a prefix.map included Some recomendations in order to use this Vb are * Using tips with B0H0Y0F0P100g-2/3 * With another resampler use any flag you want * If you want to generate a female sound use g-10/15 instead of 2/3 This Vb is intended for amateur users due to it's very easy to use Although it has some errors you can fix them by entering manually the pitch you want to use Since October 16th 2015, he got an update which is a 3 pitches Retake (CVVC) with some "Expressions" and phoneme extensions, his Retake Vb can be downloaded here or in the release video (made by IsraelDelaCruz) * He now has 3 G3 Vb being, G3 Normal, Power and Soft * His E4 Vb has also a Normal a Power and a Soft Vb * His A2 only has one but you can still use Power and Soft * He can sing with almost every resampler, I recommend to use TIPS and H0B0Y0P100 but you can use the flag of your preference * In contrast to his VCV, his Retake is a little difficult to use, due to the Power and Soft extensions * In order to use those extensions just put a "P" or "S" depending the Vb you want to use * If you want to choose more Vb in the same ust you can use Suffix Selector to save time * His extra phonemes are L and english R * In order to use them you need to put an "_l" or "_e" after a japanese R phoneme. * You can use suffix Selector to save time * He had a redesign by IsraelDelaCruz and had some changes form his VCV to his Retake Vb Character Description Hair : '''Cyan with Fuschia '''Eyes : '''The left eye is Cyan and the right eye is Fuschia '''Hobbies : '''Singing, dancing, talking, hanging out with HL-A2 Gael and some other Utaus '''Likes: '''He only loves Galekz (HL-A2 Gael x Alekz) He is bisexual and Gael is his boyfriend, the reason of his hair and eyes color is that the cyan represents his "male side" and the fuschia his "female side", also he can sound like a girl using certain flags '''Covers using Alekz's Retake Vb Here are some covers using his Retake Vb: A playlist with (All the covers on the playlist were mixed by Alekz) * Cantarella ~Grace Edition~ (VCV Release song) using his G3 and E4 Normal and Power Vb * Magician's Operation using his G3, E4 and A2 * Midnight Apathy using his E4 and G3 Soft and Normal Vb * Outer Science using G3 and E4 Power, Normal and Soft Vb * ツンツンごっこ using his Ge and E4 Normal Vb * Kyrie Eleison 2015 using all of his Vb * Threadnation -CTC Mix- Using his VCV and Retake Vb on the delayed parts, along with VY1V4 Natural and Sachiko doing the harmonies Bacterial Contamination using his A2, G3 and E4 Power, Soft and Normal Vb (Mixed by Alekz) Division→Destruction of Hatsune Miku using every Vb in each Append (Mixed by Alekz) Kokoro using all his 7 Vb (Mixed by israelDelaCruz) Contact If you have any doubt about this Vb, you can contact the creator and voice provider here (english or spanish) Usage Clause * Do not claim this Vb as yours * Do not make it to sing things that promote to bullying, or sexual implicit themed covers/songs * Do not use this Vb for commercial use * Do not redistribute this Vb for any reason Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Multipitch Category:Tripitch VCV's Category:Voicebanks from Mexico